


Follow

by Yeneffer



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Poetic, no details though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeneffer/pseuds/Yeneffer
Summary: A poem about Bucky's relationship to Steve, and his history.





	Follow

You follow him through ice and time,

In a dark alley, finishing fights with fists and hits

 

 

You follow him through ice and time,

To your home, small but cheap and your world narrows down

 

 

You follow him through ice and time,

Following the big heart in the small body, pulling you closer each day

 

 

You follow him through ice and time,

In a war you didn't start, but he seeks justice and you'll stay at his side

 

 

You follow him through ice and time,

Crouching in the dirt, behind his shield, while bullets drop like rain around you

 

 

You follow him through ice and time,

Down the rope, reminder of a day you laughed freely without the nagging constant hunger

 

 

You follow him through ice and time,

The ice burns your flesh, and time flees from your mind, there's always pain, so much pain

 

 

You follow him through ice and time,

Memories of blood and pain and bodies dropping down, what time is it?

 

 

You follow him through ice and time,

A face, remember it, you know him, remember it, remember it, remember, remember!

 

 

You follow him through ice and time,

You did it, you did all of it, every crime, hear the screams until your last day and last breath

 

 

You follow him through ice and time,

Emotions, feelings, memories rushing back, he holds you tightly

 

 

_You don't want to let him go._

  
**_He doesn't let you go._**

 

 

You follow him through ice and time,

Until time doesn't matter anymore and the ice melts away, love warms you like never before

 

 

**_He follows you through ice and time,_**

  
**_He always had,_ **

  
**_He always will._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that came to my mind while I wanted to sleep in the train. Thank you Stucky (and other pairings) for the constant flow of inspiration. Sometimes I just want to sleep xD
> 
> Let me know what you think about it in the comments ;)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @yeneffersalamander


End file.
